deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ssdmarista/Russian Mafia vs Bulgarian Mafia
Russian Mafia:The Terrible Eastern European Gangsters who kill whoever stands in their way Bulgarian Mafia:The Slavic criminals who terrorise the Balkans Who is Deadliest? ''' Short Range:Hunting Knife vs Butcher Knife the Hunting Knife is a good and reliable knife but the Butcher Knife is heavier and more powerful Edge:Bulgarian Mafia Mid Range:M1911 vs Glock the M1911 is a Really good gun and many people can guarantee this however the Glock Has a bigger Magazine and is more reliable and modern while the M1911 is an outdated gun with a samller magazine Edge:Bulgarian Mafia Long Range:AK74 vs AK47 The AK47 is a relly good gun that a lot of countries still use but the AK74 is much more accurate and is superior to the AK47 in every way Edge:Russian Mafia Special/Explosives:RGD-5 vs F1 The RGD-5 definaitly gets this one it's more modern it's still in use in many countries and it has a bigger explosin Edge:Russian Mafia XFactor Training Russian Mafia:30 Bulgarian Mafia:20 Brutality: Russian Mafia:40 Bulgarian Mafia:30 XFactor edge:Russian Mafia '''Battle A man walks down an alley in eastern Europe.Suddenly 5 men dressed in black wearing sunglasses attack him.They were the Russian Mafia and the reason they attacked him was because he had a briefcase full of money and they wanted to take it from him.They take the brifcase and kill him.5 other men dressed in black saw what happened this men were the Bulgarian mafia and they were not pleased because those where their money and the man was the Bulgarian mafia boss's brother.The Bulgarian Mafia Boss yells at the Russians: ,,Ей това са ми парите! Дайте ги на мен или ще плати за убийството на брат ми'' (Hey those are my money!Give them to me or you will pay for killing my brother) to witch the Russian boss answered: ,,Иди сюда и получить ет''(Come and get em).The battle begins as both Bosses are firing their pistols and their men are firing their kalashnikovs.One of the Bulgarians kills a Russian with a headshot of his Kalashinikov only for him to get killed in the same way by another Russian.One of the Russians throws a grenade at the Bulgarians all Bulgarians run away except for one who gets caught in the explosin and dies.The Bulgarians retreat in a building and the Russians soon follow them.The Russians were walking in line when suddenly a Bulgarian abushes and kills the las Russian in line with his Butcher kinfe.The Russians spott him and fire at him he draws his pistol to fire back and another bulgarian throws a grenade witch injures on of the Russians and the pistol Bulgarian kills him only to get killed by another Russian with a Kalashnikov.The Bulgarian that throwed the grenaded tried to abush the Russian boss with his butcher knife wile his Russian counterpart tried the same thing with the Hunting knife on the Bulgarian boss they both fail as they are spotted and killed with pistols.The Russian mafia boss finds the Bulgarian mafia boss and fires at him with his M1911 the Bulgarian boss fires back with his Glock.They keep fire and fire until they run out of ammo.The 2 draw their knives and start to duel.The Russian boss stabs the Bulgarian boss in the stomach and legs a few times and the Bulgarian boss blocked his attack on the neck and heart with his Butcher knife.The Bulgarian boss slices the Russian Boss's knee with his Butcher knife and later he hits him with the Butcher knife in the shoulder.The Russian Boss started to collapse and the Bulgarian boss decapitated him with the Butcher knife.The Russian boss is dead now and the Bulgarian boss takes the brifcase and opens it. Seeing that all the money are intact he yells vitoriously: ,,Аз съм щифт цар'' (I'm the king pin) Winner:Bulgarian Mafia Expert's opinion Even tough the Russian mafia is powerful and all the Bulgarian mafia are just way worsen both are trained well but the Russian mafia are former KGB witch means that they remember an old training that they had years ago wile the Bulgarian mafia have new and fresh training witch is easier to remember Category:Blog posts